


The Unbroken

by TommyGlitter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Language, M/M, Rating: NC17, nothing but porn, slavefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyGlitter/pseuds/TommyGlitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU, and takes place in a world where people become slaves either through becoming a hostage in a takeover or war, or due to losing all authority in their caste and become indigent and homeless. Slaves have no rights, nor do they have laws to protect them. The higher caste you belong to the more rights and power you have, and with the help of others you can rise, or fall, in power.<br/>Tommy has been taken as spoils of war, and sold to a man in the higher caste, who wishes to climb even higher. As part of a deal to get more support, his ruthless owner ‘Mark’ makes a bet with Lord Adam. If Adam can’t break the slave within twenty-four hours, he must help Mark rise in power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction, therefore it never happened. The only person I own in this story is Mark, and he’s a real ass! The rest of the cast own themselves. Please don’t send this to anyone mentioned in this story. It was written for entertainment only. No disrespect is intended.

Young Lord Adam glances at the invitation he just opened and debates whether he wants to attend Mark’s party or not. He hates Mark’s parties; Mark is always showing off his new acquisitions, and usually in the worst possible way.

Adam sighs and tosses the invitation on the table. With moving into his own place this week, he feels he has too much to do to spare any time for Mark. At least he has his parents’ slaves to help him move, but after that he’s going to have to purchase a couple of his own. He smiles as he plans his first purchase. An exotic pleasure slave is what he most desires, a boy to sweeten his dreams and accompany him during the day. One that’s intelligent enough to carry on a decent conversation and look good doing it.

He chuckles to himself for that last thought. His younger brother Neil is brilliant and can talk his ears off, but he drives Adam crazy. Still, he feels it would be nice to have an intelligent companion.

The door opens and his father, Lord Eber, enters the dining area. “How are things going with the big move, son?” he asks while picking up the invitation that Adam had just tossed down.

“It’s going good so far. Between the things mother and I have purchased, and my belongings that haven’t been moved from here yet, I think the cottage will have plenty to fill it,” Adam replies.

“Cottage, huh? You and your mother have a strange sense of humor to call that place a cottage. It’s larger than the one I started out in and located in a prime position. It’s more than appropriate for your station now that you’ve turned twenty-five.”

“I know, father. I still have so much to do to make it feel like a home, though. Maybe it will never feel like home the way it does here.”

“It will, son. It will. What’s this? Has Mark invited you to another party at his place on Friday? That should get your mind off moving for a while,” Eber states with a grin that shows how badly he wishes he was young and single again, getting invitations to parties.

“I wasn’t planning on attending that. I have too much to do right now,” Adam explains.

“Now, Adam, you know how important it is to surround yourself with people in power, especially at your level. Mark has enough standing and money to be useful to you, especially if you wish to work your way up the ranks of politics,” Eber prods.

“I know, father.” Adam really doesn’t want to go, but knows his father is right; it’s too important to blow off. “I’ll do as you wish, and make sure I get Mark’s support.

* * *

  
Adam arrives at Mark’s estates dressed to look every bit of his station. He’s wearing a black suit over black shirt, modest boots compared to what he normally wears, and all his rings and pendants of state. His hair is brushed up and back away from his face to show off the amazing job he did on his eye makeup: several shades of shadow around his kohl lined, blue eyes.

One of Mark’s many slaves answers the door and shows him to the gardens where the party has already begun.

Mark’s garden is beautiful the way he has it decorated for the party. There are lanterns hanging from all the trees and lights shining up from the foliage. There is a pool, and it is also lit up with lights under the water and large flowers floating upon it. There are large pots of flowering plants scattered around and the scent is lovely.

Adam looks around to see many of his colleagues and approaches Monte and Isaac talking beside the pool. “Monte, it’s good to see you! And you, also, Isaac! I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

“Truthfully, neither of us wishes to be here. I really don’t enjoy Mark’s parties. They’re just a bit more than I can stomach,” Monte replies.

“Yeah, and I’ve already explained to Mark that I won’t be able to stay long, that I have a prior engagement that I can’t get out of,” Isaac adds.

“I need to come up with an excuse. There is no way I’m staying if this turns into another torture show with one of his new slaves. My father thinks that getting Mark’s support would be a good idea, and it’s the only reason I’m here,” Adam states.

“What? You know that you can count on me to back you in council,” Monte tells him with emotion. “I’ve been watching you for years, and I love your open-minded way of thinking. I think it’s about time that the council did something for the people and those with no rights. I’m glad that you’re finally of age. With your caste, you’ll be able to take those ideas far.”

“I’ll back you, too! I know there are others here who will gladly stand beside you,” Isaac claims.

“Thanks, both of you! You have no idea how grateful I am to you,” says Adam.

They turn and study the rest of the partiers, and Adam realizes that they are all above Mark’s caste. “After looking around, I don’t think he’s offering to back anyone. I think he’s trying to elevate himself. Did you two notice who all are here?”

Monte and Isaac take a second look around the pool area and see just what Adam is talking about. Over beside one of the flowerpots are Lords Sutan, Kris, Sauli and David. At the other side of the pool Lords Simon and Matt stand with Mark. Other lords are chatting quietly around the gardens.

“Isaac, maybe you and I should split up and go talk to those we know, and find out who Adam can count on,” says Monte. “We should also go find out if they enjoy Mark’s presentations. It’d be good to know what kind of morals our peers have for when we have to deal with them in the future. I’ll go talk to Sutan’s group. I’ve known him a long time.”

“Good! I’ll go chat up Xander’s group. We’ll get back together before we leave,” Isaac replies.

They split up, going in different directions and avoiding Mark. After a short time, Monte lets Adam know that Sutan’s group is very interested in backing him, and they all want to leave before the show. Isaac soon approaches to inform Adam that Xander and his friends will back Adam and want to leave before the show starts, also. That is as much information as Adam can get before Mark herds his company into the house. Adam watches as Isaac begs Mark’s forgiveness in his need to leave and waves at him on his way out.

Mark directs everyone into his den where the slaves are in attendance, passing drinks out from their trays. Adam knows these slaves will have to perform sex acts soon. He wishes he could rescue all of Mark’s slaves. Mark loves to share his slaves at parties, using them until everyone is sated or until the slaves become damaged, whichever comes first. Adam’s not the only one who never joins in, but because of his manners he feels obligated to stay until such a time he can say his goodbyes.

“Gentlemen, I’ve invited you to assist me in breaking my newest slave. I’ve had him for three weeks now, and I swear he’s trying to get himself killed by refusing to perform as a pleasure slave,” Mark says as he holds his arm out toward one of the doorways.

Two huge slaves drag in what appears to be a young lad, kicking and fighting for all he’s worth. The lad is beautiful! His hair is as white as the northern snows, eyes the color of sweet chocolate and the longest eyelashes Adam’s ever seen. Staring at the boy’s lips, he decides they would look even more beautiful wrapped around his dick. And then the boy opened his mouth.

“I’ll never submit to you! If you think I’ll obey you just because you have a room full of people, you better think again! I was a scholar and on the council in my own land! Release me!” The slave goes on and on in this manner, even when Mark slaps him.

Adam notices all the cuts and bruises on the young man and feels bad for him. He’s so small and slender that he reminds Adam of the elves in fairy tales he’d read in his childhood. This one apparently is smart, too. He’s never wanted to protect one of Mark’s slaves so bad. More than that, he wants this one for himself.

Adam glances around the room and sees that he’s not the only person here that is sickened by the spectacle. Although he’s never just walked out of one of these parties in the past, he’s sure he will overstep the guest rules if he stays. Adam takes one last look at the blond beauty, hands his unfinished drink to a nearby slave, and walks out.

He’s not even to his transport yet when he realizes that several others have followed him out. One of them is Monte. “I’m so glad you left, Adam. You have the highest caste here and the rest of us would have been stuck here otherwise,” Monte says, sounding very thankful.

“I couldn’t stay and watch anymore, Monte. Fuck! Such a beautiful slave, and he treats him like that. What I wouldn’t do to have him for my own,” Adam says, wistfully.

“Lord Adam! Wait!”

Adam turns to see Mark running up to him and groans. _I should have made a hastier retreat and now I’ll have to explain myself. Well, what better explanation than the truth?_

“Why are you leaving? Fuck, you’ve taken half my guests with you even,” Mark complains when he reaches Adam’s side.

Adam looks around to the others as they pull out of the drive, wishing he were one of them, before he again focuses on Mark. “Seriously? You somehow come up with the most beautiful exotic I’ve ever seen, and you treat him like that? How can you not understand why your guests are leaving?” Adam demands.

“I haven’t been able to break him yet, Adam! He won’t obey me, or give me or anyone else any satisfaction in bed. What the fuck am I supposed to do with him if I can’t use him to entertain my guests? Who doesn’t like to watch as a disobedient slave gets punished?”

“It looks like half of your guests don’t like to watch helpless things get tortured,” Adam replies. “Why don’t you try treating your slaves better, and see if they don’t respond to you better!”

“Oh. My. God! Fresh out of your daddy’s house and already you are telling me that you know better. And just how long do you think it would take you to break this useless slave? A month? A week? Or do you think you are good enough to do it in a day, Adam?” Mark challenges, irritation coloring his words.

“Yeah, Mark, I could have a well-mannered slave in just a day! Even _that_ one!”

“Well, then put your money where your mouth is! If you can turn him into an obedient slave in one day, you can keep him. But if you can’t, you have to support me in my bid to rise to another caste and to get on the council.”

_Well, well, well! Mark is trying to rise above his station! And he’s such a fuckwad that he can pull me down to his level if I support him. On the other hand, I could save that exotic the pain of being owned by Mark and have him for myself. But is he worth the risk to myself?_

“What’s the matter, Adam? You realizing that breaking a slave may take longer than a day? Or maybe you’ve come to the conclusion that your mouth runs faster than your brain? You are so lame with your judgmental attitude!”

With that, Adam’s anger pushes him over the edge of caring. “No, Mark, I’ll take that bet. But not if he has any damage to prevent him from being willing!”

“I assure you, he is whole. The only damage he has is scratches and bruises from getting backhanded and restrained. I’ve only used him a couple of times since I purchased him. I enjoy a little bit of a fight from the new slaves I get, but he needs a good gang-bang to calm him down some. I was hoping this party was going to take care of that for me.”

“Give him a week to heal,” says Adam. “Don’t use him, or beat him. Deliver him to my place in seven days, and he better not have any bruises or rips! If he does, I’m keeping him and I will do my best to ruin you. Do you understand?”

Mark hesitates and glances back toward the house before locking eyes with Adam. “I’ll agree with one condition. I want real proof that he’ll obey you completely. I want to see him willingly fucked by you. Is that a deal?”

This time, Adam pauses. There is nothing he hates more than public sex shows. But he thinks again of the androgynous beauty inside Mark’s house and puts his hand out to seal the deal. Adam then turns to his transport and returns to his new house in the hills.

His place is beautiful and he loves the view of the city below. But tonight as he sits on his patio and gazes at the city lights, he worries about how he is going to break this new slave. In reality, he’s never done anything like this before. After hours of rejecting one idea after another, a smile slowly grows on Adam’s face. First thing tomorrow, he will have to call a carpenter.

* * *

  
The ball-gag and cuffs keep Tommy quiet and immobile as he is transported through the hills. Even he knows that the higher your location, the higher your caste; he’s just not sure why he is being delivered here. _Was I sold? Will my new owner be even worse than the last?_ Yes, there is much to worry about, and he just cannot adjust to being a slave. He would prefer death over his present circumstances.

As he sits in the transport, he thinks about the life he had just months ago, before the takeover happened. He had been a respected scholar and taught the young adults the ways of the world. He also held a seat with the council rulers and helped make the community rules and laws. He had an office of his own, and it was he who kept the laws updated and organized. But that was all gone now.

His town was destroyed. Most of the people had been slaughtered; the rest were taken as slaves. On the long trip to this country, he had been raped and beaten repeatedly. He stood strong through it all, hoping to give the others from his village strength in the hope that this was only temporary. He refused to allow those that destroyed so many of their lives to break his spirit.

He still refuses to break under those who believe they are better because they’re stronger, and he will fight them to his death!

The transport stops, pulling him from his thoughts. He looks out at the beautiful area and the house inside the gate, and searches inside himself for the strength to remain whole and strong. The gate opens and moments later, they are parked near a side entrance.

A servant comes out and talks quietly to his guards, and then he is pulled from the transport and through the door. He does his best to fight their hold, even though he knows he can’t win.

He is taken to what looks like a bedroom and is stripped naked. His cuffs are hooked to cables descending from the ceiling near the foot of the bed, but not so high as to make him stretch. The ball gag is removed, and the guards and servant all leave. He works his mouth to ease the discomfort in his jaw from the gag.

He is so tired of the way he has been treated since his capture, and does his best not to despair, knowing he is about to be raped again. There is nothing he can do but try to ignore how vulnerable and exposed he is.

It’s not long before a man walks through the door and locks it behind him. When the new man turns to study him, he has a smirk on his face. He is tall with dark hair and freckles, and is wearing a robe and sandals. He gives Tommy a smoldering look and then his eyes are everywhere on him, with a look that carries so much weight, Tommy can almost feel their touch. After he seems content with whatever he’s trying to ascertain, the robed man approaches him and runs his fingertips over his face. “You are so very beautiful! I imagine you’ve suffered much at the hands of men,” he says in a low sultry voice. “I am Lord Adam. You may ease your mind. I’m not going to hurt you. What I am going to do is make you want. I’m going to make you beg. If you beg pretty enough, I may let you come.”

_The arrogance of this man! He thinks he can make me desire him?_

“Now, what do I call you?” he asks. When his only response is silence, Lord Adam holds Tommy’s head in place while leaning in and kissing him. Powerless yet determined, he keeps his lips tightly clamped, and when the young lord pulls away, his smirk is firmly in place again.

Over the months that followed his capture, Tommy had changed the definition of ‘Master’ and ‘Lord’ to mean ‘Bastard’ and ‘Son of a Bitch’. When he has been forced to call others that, whether it was the brutes that captured him or the sadistic bastard at the house he just left, his thinking was always the same. He can tell this one will be no different.

A smooth hand slides down Tommy’s side, and he squirms to escape the unwanted touch. The man in power grasps his chin. “You can stand still, or I can raise your arms high over your head and cuff your legs apart. It’s your choice,” he says. “I’ll enjoy you either way.”

This time, he doesn’t try to pull away; instead he steps closer and tries to knee the smug bastard. But the tall man is fast, and escapes the knee before it connects with its target.

The lord steps over to a mechanism on the wall that he hadn’t noticed earlier. His newest tormentor pushes a button and Tommy’s arms get pulled high enough that he has to stand on his toes. He then retrieves some leather cuffs from the table near the wall and buckles them on Tommy’s ankles. He regrets his action already as he watches the attached cables run through links on the floor hidden under the fur rugs. The lord then returns to the wall controller and lowers his arms some, pulls his legs wide and attaches the cuffs to the rings in the floor. Tommy is now fully exposed and helpless. Were it not for his fury at this indignity, he would give up all hope.

Lord Adam raises Tommy’s arms again until they are taut, but not straining, and then walks up behind him. Hands run up his sides and all he can do is tremble. There is no escaping those hands this time. His head is pulled back by his hair as he feels the breath of the whisper in his ear. He is powerless to pull away from the stronger man’s grip as his lips tease over the shell while he speaks. “I want to know your name. Will you tell me?” the robed man asks in a low breathy voice.

He keeps his lips clamped and will give the lord nothing. _The bastard! He has the balls to say he’s not going to hurt me, and then he does this!_

“You make this harder on yourself, you know. I’m just here to prove to you that sex with a man can be intensely pleasurable.” Lord Adam talks in such a sultry voice, teasing his ear, and the man’s free hand slowly caresses Tommy’s chest. The worst part is that his dick is starting to wake for the young lord. _Even my own body has forsaken me!_

The lord releases Tommy’s hair and steps in front of him. He refuses to acknowledge the dark haired man until the lord raises his face with fingers under his chin. “I’m going to kiss you again. Don’t fight me this time.” Lord Adam’s other hand rests around the back of Tommy’s neck lightly, and he is sure the Lord will use it to cause pain it if he doesn’t cooperate. He realizes it is futile to continue a fight he has no chance of winning. He is about to be raped, and there is nothing he can do about it. The tall lord’s lips near and they brush against his lightly before the robed man’s tongue flicks out, teasing and seeking entrance. It slips between Tommy’s lips and he gets his first taste of Lord Adam. The sweetness of this mouth, after all the foul mouths that have been forced upon him, is a surprise.

The lord explores his mouth gently, almost tenderly like a man would coax a wild mare, and moves closer to him until their bodies are pressed together, all the way from their thighs up to the sweet kiss. The feel of the lord’s soft robe as it rubs against his erection is just enough to make him quietly moan into the taller man’s mouth. Without realizing it, he finds himself kissing back.

“Very good!” Lord Adam commends when he pulls away. “Now, beautiful boy, are you ready to tell me your name?” The lord’s gaze offers it as a challenge.

 _My name? I want something, anything, that I can say no to and this may be all I ever get. I have held it close since my capture. Yet, I need to respond with some kind of an answer. He hasn’t hurt me, and I don’t need to tempt fate._ “You can call me anything you’d like,” he finally replies.

He is rewarded with yet another smirk before Lord Adam turns and walks toward the table again, pulling the rings off his fingers and setting them on the table. He stares boldly at the slave and removes his robe and sandals. _What did I do by not answering him?_ He averts his eyes and begins to tremble. This is worse than all the other rapes. In the past, he never had time to think about them. They were fast and quickly over. His erection wilts as his fear grows. “My name is Tommy,” he tells the lord quietly with just a hint of defiance, hoping his peace offering will somehow deflect the lord’s obvious intentions.

The dark haired man steps up to him, the robe no longer hides his erection. Tommy lifts his eyes to the lord’s face. Hands gently slide up Tommy’s sides and then continue up his arms to the cuffs. “Now you’re being good. May I have another kiss?”

Even though he is powerless to stop the man from doing whatever he wants, the lord waits for an answer. Tommy panics as thoughts tumble through his head. If he says yes, will the lord think he desires him? If he says no, will that mean he’s not ‘being good?’ Will the bastard hurt him that much more? He hesitates to open his mouth, not wanting to answer at all.

Lord Adam leans in and his lips barely brush against his. “May I have another kiss, Tommy?” he asks again.

And still the tall man doesn’t kiss him. He just waits with his lips teasing Tommy’s while their bodies touch. It confuses Tommy when he realizes that the lord expects an answer from him. The man is in control and can do anything he wishes. Even though the lord’s kisses are surprisingly sweet and tender, he does not want them. Yet, he’s afraid that refusing the lord will only make things worse for him. “Yes,” he whispers. This isn’t the answer he wants to give, but he’s afraid to do otherwise.

The lord’s next kiss is passionate and he rubs up against Tommy until his flaccid cock once again begins to rise. The dark haired man’s tongue slips over Tommy’s lips and his mouth opens of its own accord. With one hand cupping the back of his head, Lord Adam’s other hand caresses his side. They kiss until they are both breathless and milky drops leak between them.

The taller man nibbles down to Tommy’s collarbone and his mouth clamps on and begins to suck. The feel of the warm tongue and teeth as they work over the especially erogenous spot has him thinking of warm, wet places to stick his very hard cock. Hands run over his chest, teasing his nipples until they, too, are standing erect. The lord replaces his hands with his mouth and latches onto a nipple with his teeth. Tommy sucks in a quick gasp and pushes his chest toward the arousing mouth, searching for more of that heat.

Lord Adam works his way down, nipping and licking, and Tommy sags from the cables, powerless to stop him and, surprised by the lust the man stirs in him, he’s not sure he wants to. It is the strangest thing to happen to him since his capture, and he is amazed that a man can arouse him this way.

He wonders if there is any truth to the lord’s words that he won’t hurt him. Then suddenly the larger man’s mouth clamps onto Tommy’s erection, and feeling that hot, wet mouth and talented tongue are all he can think about for a while.

Unable to contain the moan that escapes when that tongue licks a slow trail up his cock as if it were a sugar cane he arches himself towards the wet heat and stares into blue smoldering eyes. The lord swirls his tongue over the tip, licking into the slit, and Tommy begins to shake from raw desire. He retracts Tommy’s foreskin, wrapping his lips around the head of his dick and Tommy can’t stop his hips from thrusting into that hot, wet bliss. With his lips wrapped tightly around Tommy, he swallows his cock whole. The heat quickly builds in the base of Tommy’s spine, but just as he is ready to come, the lord pulls off with a pop.

The theft of his expected orgasm leaves him stunned and aching. He watches, almost dumbfounded, as Lord Adam rises to his feet, more gracefully than a man should be able to do. “Did you like that, Tommy? Do you want more?”

 _Do I want more? I didn’t want him to stop! What does he mean by more?_ Fingers slide lightly up and down Tommy’s cock, eliciting another moan from him. The lord slowly walks around him, grasping a handful of his long blond locks and tugs, pulling his head back. Lord Adam leans in and licks around the rim of Tommy’s ear, hot breath teasing while teeth scrape across the shell. Tommy bites down on his lips to keep from moaning. “Answer me, Tommy,” he demands, enticing him with his sensuous voice, hot breath and teasing lips.

 _Answer him? What was the question?_ The lord’s hand leaves Tommy’s dick and he groans in protest. “Don’t stop!” he begs.

“Ahhh, Tommy. That’s not an answer to my question, is it? Do you want more?” he asks teasingly against his ear.

“Yes,” Tommy concedes. He wants to come so badly. This is the first time he’s had desires since he was taken from his village. He wants the tall man’s mouth on him as well as his hands. He wants release.

Tommy arches away from him, though, when he feels the lord’s hardness press against his backside.

“I won’t hurt you. Trust me, my beautiful lad. Don’t fight me and you won’t be disappointed,” he murmurs against the nape of Tommy’s neck. Hands roam down over Tommy’s nipples and down to his thighs, sliding over his balls and lightly up his dick as his teeth gently worry a spot under Tommy’s ear.

The lord slides down to his knees behind Tommy, kissing at the crease between his ass cheek and thigh. _What is he doing?_ Tommy wonders even as he enjoys it. When the strange lord’s hands spread his cheeks apart and his tongue swipes up across his hole, Tommy gasps in surprise at the sensuous touch, loving it and wanting more. He pushes against that hot wetness; the jolts of pleasure shoot to his erection as if there were a mouth directly on his dick.

His need builds as each swipe of the man’s tongue gets longer. When it slips inside Tommy, breath leaves him quickly in a sigh of pleasure. He makes an embarrassing noise and pushes his ass towards that rapture as much as the chains will allow, wanting, no, needing more.

Tommy is trembling so much that his legs are barely holding him up. Hands slide up Tommy’s sides, up his arms all the way to the cuffs as the man making his head spin stands. “I want to take this to the bed. I need you to behave for me. Will you? Or, do you prefer hanging here?”

Tommy is so dazed with arousal; he can barely process the question.

“Will you behave?” he asks again.

 _To leave these chains? Lie in a bed?_ “Yes,” Tommy whispers in a raw voice. “I’ll behave.”

The raven haired man removes the cuffs from his ankles, but leaves the cuffs around his wrists and unhooks the cable. Tommy stumbles to the bed, his movements disjointed from hanging and arousal. The bed is so comfortable and giving, unlike anything he has ever slept in. He crawls to the center of the large mattress, and then Lord Adam is above him, straddling him, covering him with his body and grinding their cocks together. Tommy wraps his hands around the small of his back and pulls him as close as he can, seeking as much friction as he can. He no longer cares that it’s a man he rubs against. His traitorous body only wants release.

Their mouths clash and their tongues dance together in a fight for dominance. Tommy protests when the larger man rises up off him, and tries to pull him back down. Once again, Tommy hung at the edge of a climax only to have it taken from him. Tommy trembles in his need to finish this; the ache between his legs has become his whole world.

“Put your hands behind your head,” Lord Adam commands.

Tommy wants to grab his aching cock, but the look in Lord Adam’s eye tells him that doing so would not be tolerated. He slowly slides his hands behind his head, frustrated with this game the lord plays.

Lord Adam gives Tommy a nearly imperceptible nod of approval, reaches for the oil and pours some onto his hand. When he reaches for his own member, Tommy wants to scream. _He teases me till I can barely stand it, and then feels the need to relieve himself?!_

Careful to not give the impression he’s is interested in the other man’s body, he keeps his eyes on the lord’s face. But his face! Tommy hasn’t realized _just_ how beautiful he is! His lips are full and almost pouty, lashes so long they look heavy, and his eyes! Kohl-lined, blue-grey eyes watch him with the intensity of a cobra eyeing a mouse. His lips part and Tommy watches his tongue as it slips out to wet his upper lip. When Tommy’s dick does a dance in response, the selfish bastard meets his eyes and smiles smugly.

The beautiful eyes close and his head tips back as his stroke becomes jerky. Tommy can’t take his eyes off his face as he reaches his climax. Tommy pants along with him, watching, feeling, needing just a little friction of his own to finish. The man stiffens and cuts off a cry as ribbons of thick pearly milk coat Tommy’s chest and neck.

“Please…Please…Please!” Tommy begs. He lowers a hand from behind his head, slides it through Lord Adam’s seed and fists his own cock. The spilled milk makes it feel so good, so slippery and wet. Before he gets a second stroke in, the lord has fingers behind Tommy’s balls and puts pressure on a very sensitive spot that stops his orgasm before it starts.

“Drop it! Now!” he demands.

Tommy loosens his hand, his dick falling heavily against his stomach. His balls ache as anger and disappointment flash through him while he warily watches the lord.

Lord Adam removes his fingers from behind Tommy’s balls and grabs both of his hands. He shoves the one covered with come close to Tommy’s face. “You told me you would behave. You disappoint me.”

The lord rises off bed and goes to the table by the wall. To distract himself from his throbbing hardness that is still awaiting release, Tommy focuses on the man whose control he is under. Lord Adam stands tall; his back is straight and proud, not bent with the toil of labor in the fields. His body is firm, yet his muscles are not bulky like those of the warriors back home. When he turns to rejoin him, Tommy quickly averts his eyes, not wanting his curiosity known.

The lord tosses him a damp cloth to wipe his hands and chest. Tommy is grateful for this nicety, but he wishes the seed he cleans was his own. Lord Adam watches him as Tommy finishes cleaning up, then takes the cloth and tosses it aside. He climbs back into bed and slides his hands up Tommy’s thighs, over his balls and up his dick. He smiles when it jumps toward his hand.

“So pretty!” he says.

Tommy leans up on his elbows and watches as the raven haired lord wraps a hand around his dick and strokes it gently. Tommy thrusts up into his hand and has hope for more friction, but the lord’s hand remains loose. Tommy notices that the inking on the inside of the lord’s wrist is an eye and wonders if it has some significance to his position. These thoughts fade from Tommy’s mind as he watches the hand stroking him.

“Just lay back. I’m going to take good care of you.”

That seems to be a pretty good idea to Tommy; his arousal makes him weak with want. The lord straddles Tommy and locks his ankles over Tommy’s thighs, then bends down to kiss him again. With his legs immobile, Tommy knows this will only be more teasing and turns his head to escape his kiss; his balls feel like they are going to explode and he cannot tolerate any more teasing! Lord Adam clamps his hand down over Tommy’s neck and jaw, holding him still. Their lips meet and the lord’s tongue worms its way in. Tommy is powerless and knows it; it’s not worth the fight. He tries not to return it, but the kiss becomes demanding and Tommy once again falls for this man’s touch and returns the kiss with passion. The hand loosens from his neck and finds its way into his hair, pulling back with just enough force to expose his neck. Teeth clamp down as the sensuous mouth suck just above his collarbone, and he squirms and moans, lost in the feelings.

Releasing his hair, the large man works his way back down Tommy’s body, first with his hands and then with his mouth. He kisses, sucks, nips or caresses every part except Tommy’s erection. Tommy makes helpless sounds that would embarrass the man he once was. The heat in the base of his spine reminds him of how very close he is. Tommy tenses and arches toward the man driving him insane as he nears his completion untouched. Then the lord’s fingers push down on that sensitive spot behind his balls. Tommy’s orgasm melts away and he lets out a frustrated cry at being denied yet again.

Tommy is near tears when he finally opens his eyes. Lord Adam watches him closely. It’s almost as if he’s waiting for something.

Tommy struggles to get himself under control, and then the lord swipes his finger over the head of Tommy’s dick and collects some of his leaked fluids. He licks it off his finger and bends down to kiss Tommy again. _Will this teasing never end?_

Lord Adam works his way down Tommy’s body yet again, this time with his mouth and tongue only. He trembles with desire and frustration as the lord kisses and licks everyplace… except his erection. He licks Tommy’s legs, kisses him behind the knees, then moves further down to his ankles and past, licking his foot and sucking on his toes.

Tommy shakes with his need to come and the irritation of being denied. Tears run freely down his face. He’s so close to coming; it will take only a couple strokes, if that. Begging and pleading with the lord has done no good. A beating will be worth it if he can just come! Tommy grabs his cock and strokes it fast. Once… twice… and then the pain in his wrist forces his hand to open. Lord Adam’s hand is clamped around his wrist and Tommy can no longer make it mold around his dick. The beautiful lord pulls both of Tommy’s hands above his head and secures the cuffs to the bed. Tommy’s orgasm is denied yet again!

The tender touches, the warm, moist mouth and teasing tongue as it slides over his dick are more than he can stand without release. Lord Adam has achieved with tenderness what the rapes and punishments did not. Tommy is broken.

Tears run down Tommy’s face and he can’t stop them. The frustration of his last thwarted climax was the final straw. Adam sits beside him and watches. He doesn’t move or say anything, again, like he’s waiting for something.

“Why?” Tommy asks. “Why are you torturing me this way?”

“To make you want,” he answers quietly, still watching closely.

“You had me wanting ever since you kissed me the first time.” Tommy hates the fact that this is the truth.

“To make you want me. So you know the difference between my touch and what you’re accustomed to.”

“Why? Why do you need me to know that?” he asks in a broken whisper.

The raven haired man studies him closely before answering. “Your fate hangs on your actions in front of Mark tomorrow. If you don’t fight me, if you are a willing participant, I will become your master. I will keep you for myself and will not share you with others. I will make sure you want me and are ready for me before I enter you. What I expect most from you is to be my attendant, to assist me and in general keep me company. I know you are intelligent, and your judgment and suggestions would be a blessing as I work my way up the castes.

“On the other hand, if you fight me, Mark will use you as he will. I won’t be able to protect you at all from him. On top of that, I will have to assist him in his climb to power. I fear what life will be like if he succeeds and comes into real power.

“I made this deal with him because I want you for myself. I want you as a companion as well as a pleasure slave,” Lord Adam explains.

 _That’s what this torture is for? But to be able to think for myself again, and do something that I love to do? Maybe this man isn’t a bastard after all…_ “How does this torture make me want to bed you? All you’ve done is make me scream from the frustration of being denied.”

He leans down and talks seductively into Tommy’s ear. Tommy doesn’t fight him; he already knows it won’t help. With teasing lips and warm breath, the perplexing man asks, “What do you want?”

Tommy’s erection was starting to soften and now it’s back. He thinks of all the begging he’s already done to no avail. Choosing his words carefully, he answers. “I want you to make me come.”

The man with the beautiful eyes pulls away and watches him. “When you come, it will be on my cock.” Tommy knew that would happen when he was put in this room, but not with the possibility of his own climax. “So, Tommy, what do you want?” Lord Adam asks again.

Tommy can’t believe the lord is going to force him to make his request out loud! “Your cock,” he whispers with just a bit of ire.

Lord Adam leans down again, whispering seductively, “Ask pretty, Tommy.”

 _He forces me to beg for my own debauchery!_ “Please,” Tommy begs hesitantly, “Fuck me.”

“Fuck me ---?” Lord Adam leaves the question hanging.

Suddenly Tommy understands. The lord wants his complete surrender. He wants everything! Tommy takes a breath and gives in completely. “Fuck me… Master.”

Tommy believes the words will bring a quick end to his wait. He expects Lord Adam’s assault on his ass to begin before he can blink, but the lord continues to surprise him.

“I would like you to be able to participate, but that will mean taking the cuffs off you. Will you obey me if I free your hands?”

“Yes,” he quickly replies and Lord Adam stops cold. He doesn’t say anything or move; he just waits. Tommy realizes his mistake. “Yes… Master.”

Lord Adam straddles him as he reaches up to loosen the cuffs. Tommy instinctively reaches for himself, but before his hand is even close, the lord grabs his wrist and kisses the inside of it. “You will not touch yourself or you will remain hard and aching until tomorrow. Do you understand?”

 _Does that mean he’s really going to let me come?_ “Yes, master. I understand.”

“One other thing. You will come when I tell you to, and not before.”

The man has been able to stop him more times than he thought possible already, but Tommy still finds a little bit of defiance inside him. “Then make it good for me, too!”

Blue eyes widen with surprise, and a hint of admiration, but only for a moment. The dark haired beauty leans down and brushes his lips against Tommy’s and licks into his mouth.

The kiss starts out tender, but quickly becomes demanding. He arches and rubs himself against the man above him as they hold each other close. He seeks the friction that has otherwise been denied and closes his mind down to all thoughts and just feels everything that he can experience. Hands explore his body again and the beautiful lord’s mouth follows closely after. All Tommy can do is arch and moan and when it gets too intense, fist the sheets.

As the lord works his way down, he slips his knees between Tommy’s legs and spreads them. Tommy tenses up in fear of the pain that will come with the lord’s dry entry. Instead, he lifts Tommy’s legs wide apart and licks a stripe up his dick, lapping at the string of milk dripping from his slit. He pulls back Tommy’s foreskin and wraps his lips around the swollen and sensitive tip, forcing a gasp of pleasure from Tommy. The sexy man swirls his tongue around the head of Tommy’s dick and drives him to the edge, and again pulls off.

“Turn over and get up on your hands and knees,” Lord Adam orders when Tommy groans in disappointment.

He assumes the position he’s been in too many times in the past couple months, and his apprehension rises. The handsome lord leans down over him from the side. “Just relax and breathe. I won’t hurt you, and I won’t enter you until you are ready for me,” he assures.

“And if I’m never ready for you?”

“Don’t worry. You’ll be ready for me.” He retrieves something from the table and then returns. The strong muscles guarding Tommy’s hole squeeze tight when cool wetness runs over the crack of his ass. Soft fingers gently rub through it, teasing over him, but never pushing in while his other hand strokes Tommy’s chest in a soothing way.

The hand on his chest slides down Tommy’s body, wraps around his dick and strokes. Tommy can’t help but to thrust into it, the friction is so welcome. After several thrusts, a finger slips inside Tommy as he pulls back. It feels so good that for a moment Tommy loses himself in the sensations and forgets where all this leads. The hand falls away from his cock as the lord continues to tease him from the inside.

The last thing Tommy expects is to enjoy this, but when Lord Adam slides his finger all the way in and twists it, he hits something deep inside that makes Tommy cry out and tense up, and his orgasm is right there. The man that is driving him crazy with lust must know that, because he pulls his finger completely out and positions himself behind Tommy, cockhead resting at Tommy’s hole.

Tommy tenses up with the expectation of pain. Adam pours more liquid down his crack and tells him, “Push out.”

Setting the bottle aside, it surprises Tommy when it’s only a finger that re-enters him, pushing against the sides to help loosen him. When it slides out, two fingers slip back in. There is no pain, just the feeling of being stretched gently.

Then fingers graze over that spot, making Tommy jump in pleasure. “You like that? I can give you more, so many more of those feelings. Just relax for me, and we’ll see what kind of pleasure we can find for you.”

Speech is something Tommy is quite incapable of by now. All he can do is moan and cry out as Adam slides over that spot inside him. Moments later he begins to beg. “Please… More… Please… Yes”

“That’s it, Tommy. Just relax and enjoy it. ”

Tommy begins to thrust himself onto the lord’s fingers, and again they are removed. The lord positions himself behind him, hard cock at the ready. Oil drips down his crack and the lord rakes himself over Tommy’s hole. His moan catches Tommy off guard because it’s the first tear he’s seen in the veil of self-control the other man wears.

“Push out, Tommy,” he instructs, his voice rough with lust.

He pulls away and two fingers slide into Tommy while Adam gently rubs the small of his back. He begins to relax and push out like the lord has suggested, and a third finger slides inside.

He doesn’t understand the young lord’s actions, or why he hasn’t just finished this yet. Tommy wants to be rid of the ache in his balls, and if there is a chance to come on a dick, he suspects it’s up to him to make that happen.

The talented man behind him continues to make the stretch feel good by twisting his fingers and teasing that spot. Soon Tommy is begging again. “Please, my lord! Want you... Please.”

The next time when Adam lines himself up, Tommy takes matters into his own hands. When the lord asks him to push out, Tommy impales himself on his cock.

 _Fuck! Too big!_ Even though Tommy has taken barely more than the head, he can take no more. Lord Adam holds him tight and steady by the hips when he tries to pull back off.

“Shhhhh. You are doing just fine. Just relax and breathe,” he coaxes.

When Tommy quits struggling, Adam reaches around with his still-oily hand and begins to stroke Tommy’s flagging dick. He doesn’t push into Tommy any further, but he won’t pull out either. “Breathe. You can take it.”

Tommy takes a breath, not realizing he was holding it. “I can’t. You’re too big.”

“Shhhhh. Just think about me stroking your dick. That feels good, doesn’t it? I’m going to allow you to come soon. You’re going to come so hard and so long, it will be the most intense orgasm you’ve ever had, I promise. Now, push out.”

Tommy’s not sure if his climax is worth it at this point, but his dick is responding to the lord again. He begins taking small strokes in and out. At first, it’s very uncomfortable, but then it gets easier. Lord Adam’s stroke gradually lengthens and Tommy finds himself pushing back into him.

He pulls Tommy up so his back is against his chest, and murmurs against Tommy’s ear. “Am I hurting you?”

Tommy has to admit that the impossible has happened. “No… It’s good… So good.”

He continues to thrust into Tommy easily, with no urgency at all.

“Can you take more?” Adam asks. He snaps his hips and hits the spot that makes Tommy cry out with pleasure. He does it again and Tommy turns his head to face him, suddenly wanting to kiss him. Adam claims his mouth and swallows Tommy’s cries as he holds him against his chest. Tommy holds on to that arm and rides out sensations more intense and gratifying than he’s ever experienced.

“You don’t come without permission,” he reminds Tommy as he breaks the kiss.

 _Oh, gods! I’m too close!_ Tommy scrambles to push the lord’s arm down. He needs Adam to do whatever he does to stop his orgasm, because Tommy knows he can’t hold off on his own. Lord Adam seems to understand his intention. He lowers his hand, but not to offer a reprieve. Instead he grabs Tommy’s dick by the base. “You’re being so good, Tommy. You are so very good for me. Take it just a little longer. You can take it,” he murmurs into his ear. He accents his words with thrusts against that spot and Tommy’s whole body quakes with the intensity of trying not to come. Tommy keens loudly as the lord possesses him. After several thrusts, when Tommy’s shaking as if he’s about to fly apart from the strain, Lord Adam whispers against his ear. “Come for me, now, Tommy.”

His hand slides up Tommy’s shaft to milk him and Tommy cries out as ribbon after ribbon of his seed flies. Tommy leans back against Adam as he strokes Tommy from within and without. Tommy’s finish is so intense and so long it seems to go on forever.

“That’s it! So good! So very good for me! So pretty. So tight. So good.”

Tommy can barely make out his words. He’s lost in ecstasy. He doesn’t know when or if Lord Adam comes. The next thing he is truly aware of is being cleaned up with a bath sheet and Adam’s warmth as he curls up behind Tommy and holds him close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU, and takes place in a world where people become slaves either through becoming a hostage in a takeover or war, or due to losing all authority in their caste and become indigent and homeless. Slaves have no rights, nor do they have laws to protect them. The higher caste you belong to the more rights and power you have, and with the help of others you can rise, or fall, in power.  
> Tommy has been taken as spoils of war, and sold to a man in the higher caste, who wishes to climb even higher. As part of a deal to get more support, his ruthless owner ‘Mark’ makes a bet with Lord Adam. If Adam can’t break the slave within twenty-four hours, he must help Mark rise in power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fiction, therefore it never happened. The only person I own in this story is Mark, and he’s a real ass! The rest of the cast own themselves. Please don’t send this to anyone mentioned in this story. It was written for entertainment only. No disrespect is intended.

An alarm goes off inside him, and the first thing Tommy notices is the warm body wrapped around him. He tenses up and tries to scramble free of the arm when it tightens and pulls him closer. “Shhhhhh,” the warm voice says into his ear. “Don’t be afraid. I didn’t hurt you last night, and I never will.”

Tommy’s memories from last night sharpen. A beautiful man with intense, blue, kohl lined eyes drove him out of his mind with pleasure. _A man!_ He turns in the man’s arms to look into his gorgeous eyes and asks, “Do you mean that? You won’t hurt me?”

“Yes,” he answers. “I also meant it when I said that I want you as a companion. I want to pick your brain and hear your thoughts. I heard what you had to say last week when Mark was about to put you on display.”

“You were there? He ended up sending me back to the slave quarters when most of his company left. I spent the whole week there. Other than being bored out of my mind, it was the best week I’ve had since my village was taken.”

“Good! I told him to leave you alone and allow you to heal before he sent you to me.”

Tommy is grateful for the reprieve he had gotten because of this man. He thinks a moment and asks, “I don’t understand this deal you made with him. Am I yours now?”

Adam hesitates, looks past Tommy to the far wall and sighs. “No. Not yet. Come on, let’s go take a shower and I’ll explain the rest of it to you.”

* * *

This is not a conversation Adam is looking forward to. As much as he hates public displays of sex, he’s sure Tommy would hate them even more.

He leads Tommy into the master bath and the huge shower there. This is Adam’s favorite room in the house and the biggest reason he bought it. The shower is large enough for four and has a separate whirlpool tub. The whole wall behind the sink is solid mirror, and the toilet is in a private corner.

There is a window to enjoy the view of the landscape running the full wall from the whirlpool to the shower, but the glass is so dark and reflective on the outside you can’t see in. This room has so many possibilities for interesting sex that he can’t wait to try them all out. But that’s not why he brought Tommy in here. The last thing he wants to do is to make the beautiful lad too sore, when soon, the sex will be necessary.

He turns to watch Tommy take in the room. Adam is relieved to see that his expression is quizzical instead of fearful. It also thrills him to his core to see Tommy getting aroused after seeing this room.

Adam grabs some towels and adjusts the controller beside the shower door to spray out all the multiple heads. He may as well make cleaning up enjoyable even if the conversation won’t be. After opening the door for Tommy, he follows him inside.

Water sprays down on them like a warm summer shower. Adam watches as the exotic runs his hands through his long hair and can only think of how badly he wants to him into the wall. With water running down his face, the blond turns and stretches up to kiss him, surprising Adam with his willingness.

Tommy’s grabs his waist for support and he folds him in his arms, loving the feel of the fey-like man. The slight young man makes no attempt to pull away, so he deepens the kiss, enjoying this unexpected diversion. When the lad pulls him tighter and grinds into him, the soapy, wet friction is too much to resist.

Without releasing him, Adam reaches up to one of the many shelves containing bottles of shampoo, body soap, and conditioner to grab the bottle of lube. He knew that someday it would be needed in here, but he didn’t expect it to be so soon. He nudges Tommy into a corner where the spray is lighter and spreads his feet to bring him down even with the gorgeous, brown eyes returning his gaze. Pouring some lube into his hand, he grasps both of their dicks together and stokes.

He watches Tommy’s face to see surprise flash across it that quickly turns to lust as the beautiful eyes close; his head tips back and his mouth opens a bit. “You are so beautiful like this,” Adam murmurs, his voice filled with desire. Tommy only responds with a wanton little cry.

_It’s me who is doing that to this beautiful, rebellious lad_ , is all that goes through his mind while watching him. He strokes, delighting in the slick friction and the heat of Tommy’s dick.

He bends to suck another mark on the tasty, pale skin of the smaller man’s neck, adding to the ones he already left. Like a fantasy come true, Tommy tilts his head and offers easier access to him. Adam doesn’t know which he loves more; seeing his mark upon this beauty or the reactions he can pull from him in the placing of them.

With his hands tightly gripping Adam’s shoulders, Tommy cries out and comes over his hand and their stomachs. With the sensuous sight before him, and the feel of the cock pulsing against his, Adam’s release follows quickly. They both lean against the shower walls until their rubber legs can hold them again, catching their breath and waiting for their franticly beating hearts to calm.

“Is this how it’s always going to be?” the beautiful lad asks once he has his breath back.

Adam chuckles tiredly. “Do you mean sex with you every chance I get, or the fact that I don’t like one sided sex?”

Tommy snorts at that comment. “Both, I guess.”

“Well, I don’t like one sided sex. If my partner isn’t going to enjoy it with me, I don’t see me enjoying. Period. As to what just happened, I really hadn’t planned that. I brought you in here to get cleaned up and explain the rest of the deal I made with Mark. I could be mistaken, but I think you started this,” Adam says and bends to kiss him passionately again.

“Mmmm,” Tommy moans when they break the kiss and glances away. “Yeah, I guess I did. To be honest, last night was the most… intense and enjoyable sex I’ve ever had. When you brought me in here, I just assumed it was for more. And… I guess I wanted more, too,” the blushing man confesses.

“Trust me, it was on my mind, and I look forward to more showers with you,” Adam shares. “But first, let’s get cleaned up and let me tell you the rest.”

He grabs some shampoo and begins washing Tommy’s silky, long locks.

“Um, this isn’t the usual sort of treatment I’ve experienced from a ‘master’. This feels more like a relationship between lovers than a master and slave,” Tommy states.

“I think I told you last night that I was looking for a companion as well as a pleasure slave. Someone I can enjoy my time with outside of the bedroom. You need to understand, my family treats our servants with respect, and already, you are much more than that to me. My plan is to try to change the laws so those with no rights will have protection from owners like Mark. I hope that I can talk some of my ideas over with you before I take them to council.”

“Really? This is what you want me for? I held this type of position in my village. I would love to help you,” Tommy shares.

Adam can’t believe his luck. It seems that this beautiful young man is the slave Adam has always dreamed of owning. Pulling himself from that thought, he recalls there is also bad news he needs to share. “Remember I said that you weren’t mine yet? God, how do I tell you this when I’m sickened by it myself? Mark wants proof that you will willingly give yourself to me. I had twenty-four hours to ‘break’ you. He will be over later this afternoon, and you will have to give yourself to me, willingly. I promise you, this will be the only time I will allow another to be with us. I hate these kinds of acts!”

“Will I have to give myself to him, also?” Tommy hesitantly asks.

“No, just me, but you will have to prove you are willing. You may have to do everything I did to you last evening,” Adam explains, watch the blonds face closely.

Tommy gets quiet and locks eyes with him, seeming to study him back. It is only a moment before a smile starts on Tommy’s face, and a twinkle lights his eyes. “You mean I get to show that bastard everything that he can never have with me? Hell yeah, I can do that. It will be a pleasure!”

They finish their showers, all tension gone between them, and go to the kitchen where Adam makes breakfast for them.

“Um, shouldn’t I be doing the cooking or something?” Tommy asks.

“Unless you like to cook, or are a good one, I plan on getting someone else to do the cooking. I’ll also need someone to run the house, another to run the grounds. Hell, I may need two outside. I’m just now getting settled here. The servants that were here when you arrived belong to my parents. I sent them home, wanting some privacy with you,” Adam explains.

After a filling, but somewhat burnt breakfast, Adam shows Tommy around and explains some of what his duties will consist of. They get to know each other better, and Adam realizes that he could easily fall for this elven beauty.

About an hour before Mark is due, Adam suggests a dip in the whirlpool to help both of them relax for the ordeal ahead. While soaking in the tub, Adam makes his only request. “No matter what Mark demands, you only do what I ask you to do. If he touches you, don’t fight him, trust me to fight him for you. And focus on me, it’s important that he understands you are not broken for him.”

“Is that what I am? Broken?” Tommy asks with a smirk.

“Do you feel broken?”

“No, I don’t,” the beautiful man replies.

“I like to think you just might be interested in me, Tommy,” Adam responds as he bends to kiss him deeply. Tommy returns his kiss with feeling.

* * *

Adam is wearing only his robe and slippers when the doorbell rings. He pushes a button on the remote in his pocket and answers the door. Mark is waiting there with a smirk on his face. “Well, Adam, shall we talk about how you can help me get on the council?”

_The little fuckwad is so sure of himself_ “Did you bring Tommy’s papers?” he asks in return.

“Tommy? The slave? He told you his name?” Mark asks in surprise. “I never could get that out of him. Yeah, I have them right here.” He reaches into his vest pocket to pull out some papers. “You can’t tell me you broke him in twenty-four hours!”

Adam’s only response is a “humph” as he looks the papers over. When he is satisfied they are legit, he leads Mark into the den, setting the papers on a table. Adam and Tommy had talked about where they were going to ‘perform’, and they both agreed that they didn’t want Mark in the bedroom.

“That slave isn’t yours until you can prove he’s obedient. You wearing a robe is not enough proof,” Mark sputters.

“Tommy,” Adam says with only a slightly raised voice. His hand returns to his pocket to push a button on the remote again.

Tommy walks into the den from the other hall; he too, is only wearing a robe and slippers. Adam watches Mark take in the hickeys on the slave’s neck and the calm that surrounds the boy as he stares at Adam. “Yes, master. What can I do for you?”

Mark’s eyes go wide with those words, and Adam has to work to keep the smile off his face. Before he gets the chance to say anything to Tommy, Mark does. “Strip for me, boy. Prove to me that you’re obedient!”

Tommy merely stands and watches Adam. “Would you remove your clothes, and then mine, Tommy?” Adam requests. “I would like to show Mark just how wonderful the slave is that he’s just lost.”

Tommy’s hands go to the belt around his waist and quickly unties it, shrugging the robe off his shoulders. Kicking his slippers off to the side, he stands tall as he approaches Adam and unknots the belt on his robe. When Adam’s robe falls open, Tommy slides his hands over Adam’s chest, pushes the robe off his shoulders and tosses it to the sofa. Returning his hands to Adam’s shoulders, Tommy stretches up to kiss him. It’s not a sweet kiss, but a dirty and demanding kiss, and it gets them both hard quickly.

Adam maneuvers the two of them over to the sofa and pulls Tommy down to straddle his lap, never breaking the kiss.

* * *

The orgasms Tommy has had with Adam are the most intense he’s ever experienced. Maybe it’s because it has been so long since he’s been aroused, or maybe it’s just Adam. Tommy can’t be sure, but the time he spent with the man today was very enjoyable. Adam treated him with respect, which is a first since he was brought to this country.

He wonders when he started thinking of him as Adam, instead of Lord, Bastard, or Son-of-a-Bitch. Maybe it started after that amazing orgasm last night, but he’s not sure.

Tommy just wishes he was sure of the reason that Adam is treating him well. Is he being honest with what he’s said, or is he playing a game with a powerless slave? Tommy wants to believe in him. He wants what the man has promised. Hell, he wants the man!

When Adam showed him around his place, he felt like they were equals. Adam never once corrected his lack of using the term ‘master’ or talked down to him. In fact, Adam went out of his way to make sure Tommy felt welcome and comfortable. They talked about where the fuck show was going to happen, and Adam listened to his thoughts on the matter. And when Adam explained the things that would be expected of him around the house, Tommy felt more like he was applying for a position instead of being powerless to refuse.

And now it’s time for the show to begin for that fucking bastard that raped and beat him. If Adam is being honest, Tommy will never have to take any more abuse from the fucker! _If Adam is being honest…_

This travesty will tell Tommy all he needs to know about Adam. He doesn’t want to be anywhere near that sick fucker that Adam made the deal with, especially when he’s naked! But if he can escape that man and find respect again? It’s a risk he _has_ to take.

Adam’s last words before going to answer the door were to ask Tommy to do his best to ignore Mark and to try to enjoy the sex. So when Adam pulls him down on top of him, Tommy goes with it.

Tommy loves the way Adam kisses; they are the most erotic kisses he’s ever had. His concentration breaks when Mark makes himself known again.

“Watching you two kiss isn’t proof we wagered. I want to see some mouth action and some penetration,” Mark complains.

Talk about a cold bucket of water on my erection!

Adam slowly breaks the kiss and glares over Tommy’s shoulder. “You demanded proof, and you’ll get it! In the meantime, I plan on enjoying this! If you disrupt my pleasure again, I will gladly cuff you and put a ball gag in your mouth until I’m finished!” Adam growls.

Tommy has to bite his lip to keep himself from smiling. Yes, he thinks he really could like Adam a lot!

What Tommy can’t see is the look of shock on Mark’s face. It is obvious that Mark is used to having total control of the sex parties at his place, and that he is having a hard time just observing. After several seconds of Adam glaring at him, Mark relaxes and sits back in his chair to watch the show.

Tommy has to work a little harder to get interested again, but the gorgeous man he is sitting on does his best to help out. He pulls Tommy’s mouth against his and reaches between them to stroke their limp dicks back to hardness. Then Adam breaks the kiss and works his way to Tommy’s ear. “Do the things I did to you last night, just to prove to him that you will.”

Adam says those words so quietly into his ear that he knows Mark can’t hear them. He tries to forget they have an audience as he kisses his way down the freckled chest and stops at the budding nipple. Tommy suckles it while he runs his knuckles over his other one, listening to the quiet, almost purring sounds Adam makes as his nipples turn into hard little nubs.

While having sex with a man is a new thing to Tommy, being with this gorgeous man has been the best experience he’s ever had. He wants to make Adam feel as good as he’s made him feel and plans to do everything he can to achieve that; even _with_ that sick bastard as an audience.

He slides off Adam onto the floor between his legs and kisses his way down Adam’s stomach to lick at the crease at the top of his leg. Adam pivots his hips as a quiet sexy sound leaves his lips, and Tommy makes it his goal to see just what kind of sounds he can get out of Adam.

With the flat of his tongue, he slides up the thick, long shaft from his nuts to the tip. He twirls around the crown, teasing, tasting, and dips into the slit with his pointed tongue. Finding almost no pre-cum, he licks his way around the larger man’s balls, first gently sucking one off like it was a small cock, and then the other. Adam slides down further with a moan, spreading his legs more and making it easier for Tommy to continue.

Tommy’s own dick is rock hard and wanting when he decides to do everything Adam had tortured him with last night. He pushes Adam’s legs further apart and licks between his cheeks. When Adam keens a long, low whine, it goes directly to Tommy’s cock.

Adam lifts his hips to make himself more accessible as Tommy fills his hands with the mounds of Adam’s ass, spreading them with his thumbs. Tommy licks around his hole with the tip of his tongue and teases the many bumps and ridges. Adam’s quiet moans and whimpers let Tommy know how much he likes it.

He looks up into half open, lust filled eyes that are staring at him. It’s not Adam who is in control here, Tommy realizes, it is he! He has the power to reduce the raven haired beauty to this! The pride he feels when he realizes that is such a major turn on, and he gets even more into pleasing the stunning man before him.

He licks over Adam’s hole and realizes, it is only skin. It tastes like the rest of him, only muskier. The man is clean because they just left the whirlpool, and as Tommy licks over him again, Adam’s hips jut up, making his own dick jump in response.

Leaving his thoughts behind, Tommy delves into this ravishing man’s hole with a wild abandon. The feel of his muscles as they spasm around his tongue is excitement in itself. Tommy slides his tongue inside Adam, fucking him with it, surrounded by his scent and getting even more turned on.

Adam soon pulls Tommy up until his face is over Adam’s erection, and for some reason, Tommy wants to kiss it, lick it, suck it. He tongues the head and licks the come leaking there, cleaning it from Adam’s dick and flat stomach.

“Up on my lap, now.” Adam’s voice is hoarse and deep and Tommy looks up into his eyes as he rises. _His eyes are so beautiful; so mesmerizing._ Heavy breathing seeps through his consciousness, and it’s not coming from either Adam or him. Tommy again recalls what they are doing here, and glances over to see his old ‘master’ stroking himself through his pants. He shudders in disgust as he remembers some of the things the bastard had done to him.

The raven haired angel pulls on his arms and Tommy returns his focus on him again. He climbs back up onto the lap of the sexy man before him, and straddles his hips as he reaches into his robe for the lube. He had greased and stretched Tommy just before he’d answered the door to make this easier, but Tommy expects that it will still be uncomfortable at first.

Adam lubes himself well, applying more to Tommy’s opening, and slowly, he lowers himself as large man pushes his big cock inside him. The thick oil makes the access easy… but the stretch! It burns with a life of its own! Tommy pants and struggles to grasp the back of the sofa as Adam’s hand wraps around his cock tightly. The hand is enough friction to concentrate on as his muscles slowly relax. Adam murmurs quietly into his ear, so only he can hear. “You can take it! Breathe. So beautiful! So tight! Try to push out. Relax, baby. You’re doing so good.”

Tommy knows it will soon feel good, and lifts up, almost all the way off, and when he slides down again, Adam’s cock brushes right over his pleasure spot. He shudders and sighs, and then they do it again and again, a little harder each time.

The hand on Tommy’s cock pistons faster as their strokes gets more erratic. “Come on, Tommy. Come for me. Make me proud of you. You can come now,” Adam whispers in his ear.

After one last brush over his pleasure spot, the ball of heat at the base of Tommy’s spine explodes, and he comes gloriously hard. He cries out in ecstasy; his whole world shattering and reforming in that instant of white. Adam’s voice joins his chorus as waves of pleasure overcome them both.

He slumps against Adam for just a moment, trying to catch his breath. Adam reaches for his robe and fumbles in the pocket for a moment, and then pulls out a towel. Tommy leans back as the considerate man under him cleans the come off of them. With legs quivering and shaking, Tommy pushes himself up and off Adam’s deflating cock.

Then he realizes Mark is beside him, his pants down and his dick waving in his face. “Suck me off now!” Mark demands as he grabs Tommy’s face.

In Tommy’s post-coital and muddled haze, he freezes and prepares to fight. He doesn’t see Adam’s hand move, and is confused when Mark starts screaming in pain. His mind and his eyes catch up to see Mark’s balls in Adam’s fist, squeezing and twisting them. “It’s very impolite to touch another person’s property without permission. You should know that by now, Mark,” Adam growls out.

“Get your fucking hands off me!” Mark screeches.

“And keep yours off my property unless you have permission!” Adam repeats, releasing his balls after a vicious wrench.

Mark doubles over in pain and falls to his knees. Tommy and Adam both stand and quickly don their robes. Tommy can’t believe how close he was to that bastard using him again! His fear and revulsion are high, and keeps Adam between him and his old master. He doesn’t ever want to have to see the bastard again!

Adam stares down at Mark until the man quiets and pulls his pants back up. “That slave is mine until I sign the papers,” Mark states.

“Then I think you had better sign them, Mark, because that is the bet you made. All I had to do was prove the slave would willingly be a pleasure slave, and he was mine,” Adam contradicts quietly.

“No one knows about that bet but you and me, Sucker! Do you really think I’d give him up? All I wanted was for him to quit fighting or your help to rise through the castes and get on the council. You just made my work easier for me,” Mark confesses with a sneer.

Tommy begins to panic and eases back toward the hallway he’d come from, but Adam isn’t done talking.

“That’s a shame, Mark, because you will never rise or get on the council. The council wants people they can trust.” He then pulls the remote out of his pocket and points it to the far wall. An aud/vid-panel lowers and begins to play. It starts with Mark coming to the door and talking about their bet, and then switches to Mark approaching Tommy and pulling his pants down, and the whole incident right up until Adam lowers the panel.

“You can’t blackmail me with that!” Mark sputters.

“I don’t need to. This recording was sent to everyone on council when I lowered the screen. When we meet tomorrow, they will force you to honor your bet. Think of how much this cost you. No one will trust you now! You will lose business, clients and money, and then fall through the castes. I would say your best bet would be to sign Tommy over to me and go home, knowing I’m honest enough to tell the council you paid up.”

Tommy listens to this, his eyes growing wider with each word. Adam fought for him and protected him. Tommy _can_ trust him! He can foresee an end to the insanity and cruelty in his future at this man’s side. And he can see a future instead of looking forward to death. He smiles as he looks at the larger man’s back, and more than anything he wants to wrap his arms around him in gratitude, but this isn’t the time for that.

Mark limps over to the papers on the table and signs them. He then limps his way to the door and leaves, never saying another word. He has to know just how bad he fucked up, and Tommy couldn’t be happier to see him get what he deserves.

Adam locks the door after he leaves and turns to gaze on Tommy. “It’s official now. You no longer belong to that fuckwad! Now if only we can save the rest of his slaves from his abuse. I believe he will be losing them all before too long, anyway,” Adam states with a smirk.

Tommy is still overcome with gratitude. He wraps the taller man in his arms, leans his head against his chest and just holds on as he tries to compose himself. “Thank you! You have no idea how much I wanted to be away from him. I had hoped for death just to be free from him.”

They stand entwined for many long minutes before his savior kisses the top of his head. “Let’s go to bed. It’s been a long day,” he suggests.

As they make their way to the bedroom, Tommy thinks over the evening. “How did you know to make a recording of the bet? Have you had dealings with him before?”

Adam stops just inside the bedroom and turns to Tommy. “No, I just never liked or trusted Mark. And I realized no one else knew of the bet. I just figured I ought to cover all my bases, just in case. There was no way I was going to let you go back to him if I could prevent it! You’ve only been here a day, and I can’t see you ever not being a part of my life. I was attracted to you when I first laid eyes on you, and in the last day, I realized you are everything I want in a companion.”

Tommy thinks about Adam’s words as he gazes into his eyes. “Is that the reason you haven’t demanded that I call you master since last night?”

Adam chuckles. “Tommy, you’ve already proven you are smart enough to call me that in the right situation. None of our family slaves call us master unless necessary and we address them as servants, not slaves.” Adam leans closer, lips almost touching Tommy’s before he continues. “And you… I want to call lover, friend and companion. I look forward to spending my days, and my nights with you, and I hope you feel the same.” He watches as Adam’s eyes dilate with these words, and knows he feels the same.

“Yes, I do,” Tommy shares, almost breathlessly.

Their lips clash and the kiss is warm and comforting. When Adam straightens, his eyes bore into Tommy’s. “Let’s go to bed.”

Tommy’s heart beats wildly and his swelling erection wants attention again. He doesn’t remember being aroused so soon after sex since he was a teenager. But who is he to turn down an orgasm?

In no time, their robes are on the floor and they are struggling to get closer to each other. This time, their only audience is the face of the full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> The smut in this story is a deleted scene from a previous LBB that was co-authored by glambini*. It has been modified for the purposes of this fic.


End file.
